It is sometimes necessary or desirable to administer motor vehicle operator license examinations (also referred to herein as “driver license examinations”) at locations outside of standard brick and mortar state department of motor vehicle (DMV) offices where such examinations are typically offered. For example, some rural communities do not have a DMV examination office nearby, and some people may for various reasons be unable to conveniently access a DMV examination office even if the DMV office not very remote. The DMV may also wish to offer and process non-driver license identification documents (e.g., ID cards) and voter registrations at locations other than DMV examination offices.
Some DMVs use mobile examination equipment to offer the foregoing services. In some cases, the DMV employs a recreational vehicle (RV) in which a DMV examiner office has been installed. Some DMVs use mobile examination equipment that is stored and transported in small cases (i.e., similar to suitcases).